contrapointsfandomcom-20200215-history
Non-Binary Genders
Natalie: So YouTube is all in an uproar, because apparently there are too many genders. Foppington: There are simply too many notes, Herr Mozart!!! Natalie: You see, when we were kids, boys played with tiny skateboards and girls played with urine. for the Magic Potty Baby plays Natalie: The cosmic order was in balance, but now there's demi-queers and tri-genders and everyone wants to kill themselves. But you know what, maybe hold off on the bleach for a second there, Hamlet. I say we give this thing a shot, but if we're going to do that, we're going to need to get to the spirit of the thing. Tell Overture plays as Natalie does her morning routine Natalie: So I think we're at a point where most civilized people accept homosexuality and we seem to even be making progress in the transgender issue. But non-binary genders are where the line has been drawn. Now I don't identify as non-binary myself. In fact, I identify as a "maine" which is how Blue's Man Muddy Waters pronounces the word "man". of Muddy Waters playing Manish Boy Muddy Waters: I'm a maine! Natalie: Say it again! Muddy Waters: I'm a maine! Natalie: If you mispronounce it, I will be triggered. The point is, I can't claim to speak for people who are non-binary. But what I can do is look at arguments against non-binary identities and see if they have any merit. I say "arguments against", because I don't think non-binary people need to provide evidence in support of their own existence, because, unlike most of you, I am a real American, which means I believe in a little thing you may have forgotten about called freedom. F Handel's Water Music plays over an image of the Gadsden flag Argument One: It's New and Different and I Don't Like It! Natalie: The vast majority of people I see objecting to non-binary identities are people who are basically just repulsed by something that's new and different and ridiculous to them. reading hate comment Comment : I identify as an attack helicopter. Natalie: Ha ha ha. It's funny, because you could never use that helicopter in combat. Natalie: It should, but doesn't go without saying, that finding something weird and distasteful does not in itself amount to an argument against it. I find it especially hard to sympathize with this view since I have a personality type that just kind of goes along with things almost to a pathological extent. Like, normal human beings are repulsed by things like incest and cannibalism, but I kind of just don't have any emotions at all about those things. And if someone tells me they alternate between three different gender identities, my initial response is to say "Really? That's interesting, tell me more." You know, I'm not repulsed. If anything, I'm attracted. Natalie (VO): If you think I'm comparing non-binary identities to cannibalism, here's the address to complain to: George Donner, Just a Joke, LLC 1133 What-do-you-have-against-cannibalism-anyway-you-cultural-imperialist Ave Argument 2: This is just made up because there's no science to support it! Blaire White: It's very interesting to me, as a trans-sexual, to see so many people running around and claiming all these crazy gender identities, when in reality being trans-gender is an actual medical diagnosis. It means you've been diagnosed with Gender Dysphoria, which is basically an extreme discontent with one's own gender. Natalie: So Blaire's argument is that being trans-sexual on screen says: *gender dysphoria "transsexualism" is no longer in the DSM is a medical diagnosis whereas being non-binary isn't, and therefore the former is a real phenomenon whereas the latter is just make-believe. But for one thing, this is just an appeal to the authority of current medical practice. Five seconds ago homosexuality was an actual medical diagnosis. Psychiatrists make shit up as they go just as much as anyone and they invent new words to describe new conditions all the time. For another thing, non-binary isn't primarily a medical issue in the first place. Keep in mind, that there's multiple dimensions to gender. There's biological sex (male, female, inter-sexed). There's social rules, including things like mannerisms, style, dress, what kinds of work and relationships are open to you. And then there's identity, which is your inner sense of what gender you are. And gender identity is what's in question here, so really don't see why we need a biological basis for validation. of a chromosome Natalie: You know, there's probably no gay gene, but there's definitely gay people, and we didn't need brain scans to figure that out. For another thing, there just isn't that much in the way of scientific research on non-binary genders, yet. We can't have scientific terms for things until scientists decide to study them. Argument Three: I Don't Feel Like a Gender, Therefore No One Else Does Either! Natalie: So to me, gender identity is kind of a confusing topic, since I personally don't have any strong feelings of "identifying" with a gender at all. I look inside myself and I ask: "Do I feel like a man or a woman?" And the answer is that I feel like shit. I mean, It's hollow in here. To me, gender is all costumes. It's all charade. I choose to preform masculinity, because that's what I've been conditioned to do, and that's the easiest. But I feel irony towards gender roles and a kind of distance from my body. If I woke up tomorrow with tits and a vagina, I think I could probably roll with it. You know, I get to wear better clothes. But the only time I really *feel* like a woman is when I listen to Lionel Richie. Yes, you're once you're twice, three times a lady. Natalie: Oh yeah, that's the stuff. And the only times I feel like a man are when I listen to Muddy Waters, I'm a maine! Natalie: ...and when I'm having sex with a woman, which feels very natural, you should try it sometimes. You know, God smiles down, the Angels Trumpets sound, the maiden is laid bare. The intrepid knight mounts- oh for fucks sake! towards the door What do you want? to Anita Sarkeesian is at the door Natalie: Oh, Jesus. [Natalie kneels down in front of the shrine] Natalie: Dark Mother, what is it now? Shrine: voice You DARE make a video about feminism and not mention ME? Natalie: This video isn't even about feminism, it definitely isn't about video games! Shrine: voice Yes, but every video must be about me, because I'm the most important woman in the world! Natalie: No, you know what, fuck that. I'm not doing this anymore! Shrine: voice SILENCE! Natalie: Alright. I'll suck your goddamn **** cock brushing her teeth in the mirror Natalie: Man, I'm tired of this shit. Argument Four: I refuse to call people by non-binary pronouns, because it's not grammatical English! Natalie: What do you people think language is anyways? You do realize it's just a bunch of fucking sounds coming out of your mouth? According to Wittgenstein-yeah, I'm pulling this card- the meaning of words is determined merely by the way they're used. So if we start using words in a new way, the new use determines the new meaning and grammars can be created or destroyed to suit our purposes. You know, language is a human tool, not a dictate of the gods. Wittgenstein also compared language to an ancient city, since language is always built around the ruins of it's own past. This is also why I think the non-binary pronoun "they" is more likely to catch on than new inventions like "ze" and "hir". Because it's just a more natural way for the language to evolve. But you know, Wittgenstein was also another one of those boring, unfunny, self-loathing, gay Jews of Milo Yiannopoulos So, you know, what is with these guys? Argument 5: Non-binary people are just special snowflake trans-trenders. ''I hate it when people besides me use buzzwords.'' Natalie: Well, there's no doubt that non-binary genders are having a bit of a moment right now. And you could ask, will all these neologisms stick? You know, words like cloud-gender and grey-gender and astral-gender. And the answer is that, probably no, most of them won't. But some of them probably will and while all this gender inventiveness has probably gotten a little bit out of hand, I sure it's always been the case that there are people who don't really fit into either gender and it's probably always going to be the case and surely a society that makes room for those people is more humane than one that doesn't. And while the current wave of gender inventors will probably make a few mistakes along the way, I for one, admire their experimentation. For one thing, they've paved the way for the rest of us normies to become a little more fluid ourselves and why not? It's fun! Argument 6: But if we allow non-binary genders then soon people's genders will be pineapples and mayonnaise! Natalie: Good. Let's have pineapple and mayonnaise genders. And this is where I'd like to see the radical feminists get on board. I mean, patriarchy cannot possibly exist in a society where a significant number of people are mayonnaise gender. 'Argument 7: How am I supposed to explain to my child-' Natalie: Kill your shitty child, then you won't have to explain anything! Seriously though, I think kids should be confused by gender, because it doesn't make any goddamn sense. In traditional Agrarian societies, it made sense to divide people up by sex and assign them different roles. All there was to do with life was farm and reproduce. So men used their swole biceps to plow the mule and women bled on the birthing bed, and it was a pretty good system. But in a capitalist, individualistic society, it doesn't really make sense to assign people rigid roles based on what reproductive organs they have. We know from history and anthropology that gender is pretty variable, so I say let's reinvent it to suit out purposes. Natalie (VO): We should be celebrating, not mocking, the gender deviance of our own time. After all, they're paving the way for the future, when our great-grandchildren will plug their brains directly into simulation to avoid the climate change induced nightmare that is what's left of the physical and biological realm. There will be no more men and women in this world, only quad-gender wolf-kin Shamans, endlessly pullulating over the sunny plains of Azeroth. Natalie: And that, frankly, is a paradise I'm looking forward to. CREDITS Natalie: If you liked this video, consider sending me a dollar or two on Patreon. If you're broke or if you don't like me that much, understandably yeah, well, you can leave a comment. Tell me you love me, the greatest love of all is happening to me, the greatest love of all Voice is inside me. laughter Patreon Nick Wolf asks: Who has the better hair, TheAmazingAtheist or ThunderF00t? Natalie (VO): Well, they both have real potential. ThunderF00t has a lot of volume, but his hair is just extremely frizzy, probably because it's dry. Some deep conditioning and less frequent shampooing would fix this. TheAmazingAtheist has straight hair similar to mine, which is easier to manage, but again it looks dry, and wiry, probably due to inadequate conditioning. I'm going to have to go with ThunderF00t on this one though, since if he'd just take better care of it his hair could really attain that early 18th century look, which I know isn't everyone's jam, but it's certainly what I'm into. Oh and one more thing. If you want to give me money, but don't like recurring donations, I now have a PayPal link in the description. So yay. I love you.